The Hungarian Horntail
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: It flew right past them, it was hard for Sebastian not to seize the opportunity, before he even registered what his body was doing, he was running off the castle roof, jumping, landing onto the back of the enormous creature, Kurt yelling something about Sebastian being a 'God damn idiot' behind him. -HP!au, to Sebastian Potter getting the satchel is very important. Kurtbastian


**(HP!au, Sebastian is a Potter, and Kurt is a Malfoy, there isn't as much Kurtbastian as I wanted there to be, but oh well, hope you like:)**

Sebastian reacted quicker than most people would.

The second the satchel was snatched, the dragon flying off with it between it's teeth, he ran after it.

He had been on the roof of Hogwarts castle with Kurt, the two Slytherins knocking back some butterbeer when they spotted some teachers in the courtyard, it must have been midnight at that stage, and curiosity burned, it's smoke wafting into the air and tickling their noses. His father was there, which was odd, things must be severe if Harry Potter was there. Kurt's dad was their too, but why woud Draco Malfoy be there? Well, he was a healer, mabe they needed medical advice?

The important teachers (Hagrid too)and the two boys fathers were standing in a circle, the brown satchel in the centre and McGonagall squawking about something or other, but it all seemed very important altogether.

There was something strange about the satchel, it would give one the impression that whatever was inside it, was awfully great. Perhaps it would be terrible, perhaps amazing, but whatever lay inside the brown fabric, was definitly great.

What happened next happened very fast, but was quite a spectacle none the less. A dragon (Hungarian Horntail, if Sebastian wasn't mistaken) swooped down, the strap of the satchel nestling between it's teeth and it was off, flying away with the brown satchel, the teachers shooting spells after it, but it was in vain.

It flew right past them, it was hard for Sebastian not to seize the opportunity, before he even registered what his body was doing, he was running off the castle roof, jumping, landing onto the back of the enormous creature, Kurt yelling something about Sebastian being a 'God damn idiot' behind him.

The teachers watched in confused (and in McGonagall's case, amused) shock, and Harry was off running to a shed to get a broom, but Sebastian and the Hungarian Horntail were gone, off in the clouds, dissappearing from sight.

Sebastian was breathing heavy, panting, as he tried to figure out what to do, the air was hitting him fast and hard and he was struggling to catch his breath, he bent low, wishing he had taken Hagrid's class after all. He cheek was brushing against the scaly soft skin of the Horntail and he pierced his lips, scooting closer to where a collar was around the dragon's neck.

He grasped the red collar with both hands, instantly regretting it, as something resembling an electric shock ran through his body. The collar was enchanted, a remote control for the dragon, so to speak?

Sebastian knew this was a stupid idea, whatever was in the satchel might not even be important. Maybe there was just some stupid heroic Potter-gene that he had been unfortunate enough to be saddled with. But if the satchel was unimportant, why was the dragon trying to steal it -or, whoever was controlling the dragon.

Sebastian swallowed, but maybe this was his chance to be some sort of a hero? Perhaps live up to the high expectations everyone had for him due to his lineage.

The dragon was obviously in pain, shaking slightly as he flew. He shuddered, inching closer till he was sitting up again, riding it like a horse, the dragon slowing down a bit, tired and sore. The collar lit up for a fraction of a second, sending some sort of shock through the dragon that even Sebastian felt without touching the collar. The dragon waas definitly being controlled.

The dragon had been shocked for slowing down.

_Don't slow down. _

The dragon had the satchel.

_Bring me it. Now._

The dragon was being controlled by a collar.

_I am your master._

Sebastian knew what he had to do, he scooted forward and grasped the collar firmly, not letting go at the shock.

The shock only increased as time went by, perhaps sensing someone else was holding it, he couldn't let go though, he tried to find a latch.

God where was it?

He was in immense pain, he didn't know how the dragon lived with it, but Sebastian was smaller than the dragon, Sebastian was in 10 times as much pain as the beast, he shook, tears stinging his eyes, taking deep breaths. He felt a particular pain on his collar bone. God his collar bone, it seemed like all the magical energy was focussing on that particular spot and the pain was burning.

It seemed impossible, it was like pushing at a large tree, firmly roted in the ground, but push Sebastian did.

The latch came undone with a large 'pop' and fell to the ground, landing in the centre of the quidditch field.

The dragon, plummeted down to land, exaughsted and relieved. Sebastian flew over the dragon's head with momentum, tumbling and landing with a thud on the ground, feeling dizzy and exaughsted, like he had just suffered the cruciatus curse. The dragon moved to stand, groaning lowly in pain and grabbing the satchel out of the dragon's teeth, one of the dragon's tusks catching his shirt buttons and popping them open, exposing some of his chest.

The 16 year old wavered, falling to the ground, clutching the satchel -_which better be fucking important._ The crowd of teachers, accompanied by Kurt and lead by his father rushing to the quidditch field, where he lay.

"Sebastian! What the devil were you thinking?"

"Good on ya lad, you should take my class, care of magical creatures."

"Mr Potter, that behaviour was reckless, 20 points from Slytherin."

"But it was heroic behaviour, Proffessor McGonagall, 100 points to Slytherin."

"Sebastian, you idiot! You could have _died_"

Sebastian could barely register what they were saying, it was a blur, he struggled to sit up, Kurt kneeling beside him. Draco and Harry looking at the two with suspicious eyes.

"This better have been important..." he mumbled, his eyes drooping lazily as he held up the satchel. McGonagall strode forward to slowly take it, she sighed, nodding.

"Yes...very important." she nodded solemnly. There was a few moments of silence, which Hagrid broke.

"Yer, jus' like yer father, boy." the large man said happily, helping Sebastian to his feet. Sebastian smiled weakly in return. That wasn't something people regularly said to him, being a Slytherin and all. He was often seen as the polar opposite to his dad, bar their matching green eyes.

A regular chatter broke out between the group as they discussed something that Sebastian's tired ears couldn't catch.

Harry suddenly walked forward to his son, "That was really dangerous...I can't lose you," he started, grasping his son's shoulder, hugging his briefly, Kurt dissappearing from Sebastian's side, though Harry couldn't be too mad, it seemed like something he might have done when he was younger. "But I'm proud of you-" he stopped, finger brushing against Sebastian's collar bone.

"Where did you get that?" he asked gravely, pointing to Sebastian's collar bone. The chatter died down and everyone turned to look at Sebastian's, eyes wide, and...even...scared. Which was nothing something Sebastian often saw in his teachers, if ever. His teachers, his mentors, survivors of the war. But now there was definitly fear in all of their eyes. But Sebastian was only confused.

He couldn't see his own collar bone, but resting there, small but visible, was an identical scar, similiar to Harry's. McGonagall clutched the satchel tighter.

"Oh dear..."

**Reviews?**


End file.
